percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Escape
Author Notes: Character profiles: (So far) Kate Marie Hobbkinz Chapter One "Kate?" My dad asked. I was looking down while messing with my waffle. "Yeah, Dad?" I said looking up. "Are you okay?" He asked. Worry entered his pale gray eyes. "I'm fine." I said. "Really?" "Yes." Dad sighed and got up to put his dishes away. "Hurry up," Dad said," Your friend, Jenny is going to be hear any minute!" I sighed. Jenny was this weird new girl that became friends with me. She gets nervous all the time and always gets up early. She likes walking me to school since she claims to live near me. I never been to her house before for some reason. Jenny always wears jeans. I finished my waffle and grabbed my book bag. I ran out to Jenny. Today she was wearing a yellow t-shirt with stone washed jeans. Her curly dark hair was straightened. I like her hair better that way. She smiled at me and said, "hey". "Hi Jenny. What's up?" I said. Jenny started to walk. "Oh nothing." We passed my old best friend (and crush), Bryan. He was looking cute today as he always did. His dreamy green eyes stared into mine. His cute strawberry blonde hair was messy. "Hi...Bryan!" I said and blushed. "Hello Kate. Hi Jenny." He said to me. Next to him was the little witch, Kellie. Kellie was the reason Bryan and I stopped hanging out together. Kellie is dating Bryan. She is the most popular girl in 6th grade. Kellie had her beach blonde hair in a pony tail today. She was wearing an ugly pink tank top with a pale pink skirt. "Come on Bryan...Katie is wasting our time." Kellie said. Bryan sighed and began to walk again. "What a jerk!" I muttered. Jenny just rolled her eyes. "See ya in gym." I said when we got to school. Jenny looked nervously around then gave me a whistle. "If any trouble happens and I'm not there, use this." Jenny whispered. "Its a whistle," I said puzzled. "Ugh Kate, just if anything happeneds, use it!" Jenny said shockingly surious. "Okay..." I said and turned into my first class. Chapter 2 I walked in my first class, health. To my surprise, we had a subsitute. "Helllllooooo class!" Our subsitute, a tall boney woman with sun glasses and a hat on said. "I am Mrs. Slivera." Just then, I felt a sick sensation in my stomach. Ella, the class smartie pants said, "Mrs. Slivera, Kate looks sick! She might throw up!" "I'm fine," I said. Mrs. Slivera smiled and said, "Okay dearest. Now...we are going to learn how Kate dies!" "What the?" I said, beleiving that I miss heard. "What. Did. You. Say?" I said puzzled. "DIE HALF BLOOD!!!!!" Mrs. Slivera spat. She turned into something that I saw in my greek myth text book, a snake lady. I screamed and ran to the back of the classroom. The kids were staring at me weridly and saying, "Why are you screaming at Mrs. Slivera?" "Can't you see? She's a freakin snake lady! From our greek myth text books!" I screamed as I was almost hit in the head by a myth creature. Then I did something I thought I never would do: Smack a teacher! "Kate! What has gotten into you?" Said Bryan, "suriously? Poor teacher." "Are you blind she is a monster!!!!" I spat. I threw a couple of books at her, hoping she would give up, but she didn't. "Stupid half-blood!" She kept on screaming at me. "Um stupid..snake lady?" I said trying to insult the monster. "Ugh! My master said you were easy!" Snake lady said. Then I all I remember is the monster whacking me in the side with her claws. I got out the whistle and blew in it. Jenny suddenly appeared. then everything went black. Chapter 3 I woke up not feeling my left side. I looked around. I was in my dad's car. Jenny was talking to my dad about working in a hospital. "Dad?" I said weakly. Dad looked at me. "Dear, you're awake," he said happily. I sat up and said, "where are we going?" "To camp!" Jenny said. She looked a little car sick. "Camp?" I said. "Yeah,"Jenny said. "What's it called?" I said. "Camp Half-Blood. I think you'd like it," Dad told me. "Great, well where is it?" I said. "Long Island." Jenny said. I just stared. That's in New York! Suddenly Dad stopped. Jenny looked happy that he stopped. "We stop here." She said. Dad nodded and got out of the car. I limped out too. Dad brought out two duffle bags for me. "Well this good bye for now," Dad said while tears formed in his eyes. " I love you." "I love you too!" I said as I began to limp to this big house. Dad smiled and went back into the car. While I limped to the house, I looked back to see he already left. "Wow! You slept for pretty much the whole trip! Maybe your dad gave a little too much sleeping medicine! You are going to love camp..." Jenny blabbed out. I just rolled my eyes. Blah..Blah...Blah... Jenny knocked on the house's door. I had a feeling that my life was going to change forever. Chapter 4 "Chiron, I found a half-blood," Jenny said. Suddenly a horse-dude thingy appeared. "Uhhh....hi?" I managed to sputter out. This thingy was giving me the creeps. "Why hello," the thingy said. "I'm Chiron." "My name is Kate. Kate Marie Hobbkinz." I said. "What a nice name." "Really? I wanted to be named Calli." "Calli?? Oh." "My mom wanted my name to be Kate. But she lefted me." Chiron sighed and said, "She probably didn't leave you on purpose. She is a goddess, and they have duties." I rolled my eyes and said, "My mom is not a goddess." Jenny looked nervous and said, "Um Chiron, she's stubborn." "Hey! I heard that!" Chiron finally said, "well lets show you around camp!" Category:The Great Escape Category:Chapter Page